List of Songs
As a series aimed for a younger audience, Doki is full of upbeat and fun songs. The episodes of the series have a song, whether it only lasts a few seconds to at least one minute, or is a full song and dance. On this page there is a list of songs sang, or made for the series. The songs on Doki range from the energeticness of the "Theme Song" to the melancholically plaintive "I Lost My Stuff" to the cheerful and rousing "We're Friends Through and Through". Song List Reoccurring in All Episodes * Theme Song Reoccurring in Episodes * The Expedition Song Season 1 (2013-14) * Fico's Scat Song * Hot Air Balloon Song * The Christmas Cake Song * Fico's Drum Song * Joy Song * The Twelve Days of Christmas * Overture (from "The Nutcracker") (instrumental score) * Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (from "The Nutcracker") (instrumental score) * Piñata Song * Side Song * Noodle Song * A Birthday Song for Fico * Home On the Range * One Potato, Two Potato Season 2 (2015-16) * Crystal Candy Song * Magic with a Whole Lotta Heart! * Royal Song * I Have a Rai * Luck of the Irish * The Square Dance Song * Everybody Loves a Good Sport * Sleepover Party Song Season 3 (2017-19) * Opera Song * Fico's Fashion Song * Planting Song * Vote for Fico! * Tap Song * Football Victory Anthem * Cheerleading Song (Let's Go, Team Iv!) * I Lost My Stuff * Training Song * Improvisation Song * Fico's Dance Song * Surfers Song * Annoying Child's Song * Fico's Annoying Song * Doki's Annoying Song * Entrance Song for Zack and Sandra Season 4 (to-be-released) * Dance Song * Tribe Song * Yagua Song * Wood Sculpture Contest Song (Go, Oto, Go!) * Mexican Song * Concert Song * I'm a Believer (The Believer Song) * A Birthday Song for Mundi * Fico's Ukulele Song * Christmas Song Specials (2015-present) * We're Friends Through and Through * Samba Song * Band Song * Capoeira Song * Mariana's Song * Pirate Song * Party Song Trivia * In the episodes, most of the songs last for only a few seconds to at least 1 minute, while the others are full-length songs (as seen in the specials), whether it's a short song or a full-length song and dance. * Most of the songs are original songs with an upbeat, joyful, exciting and happy mood, while only 1 song has a sad mood, and 8 of the songs are real songs; 2 of these are classical instrumental music, and 6 of these are real songs that may have newly written lyrics (2 of these are spoofs of real songs). * Fico has the most number, if not all, of the songs for the show. * Most of these songs are very occasional, and do not last more than a few seconds. * All the songs, which include the music and lyrics, are composed, arranged, and written by Eggplant LF. It is respective that Steve D'Angelo, Terry Tompkins (all seasons) and Lorenzo Castelli (beginning from Season 3) composed and arranged the music and wrote the lyrics to the songs, while Dave Conlon, Rocco Gagliese, Joe Coupal, Jay McCarrol and Casey Manierka produced the songs. es:Lista de Canciones Category:Lists Category:Music